Toddler Turtles
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Welcome to the 2005 season of Toddler Turtles! Pull up a seat and enjoy. Splinter's special now up! Read and review and I'll try and post new episodes as soon as I can.
1. Default Chapter

_Poss'_

Toddler Turtles

2005 season

Intro

Disclaimer: No I am not the one responsible for inventing the ninja turtles and Master Splinter. I am also not responsible for the Toddler Turtle figurines – I would like to thank the guys down at playmates for that. They are totally radical dude! I love my Toddler Turtles. I am now starting a new series of Toddler Turtles – YEAH! So anyone who wants to see the Teenage/adult mutant fighting style turtles – this is not for you.

Yeah there will be fights, there will be pizza, and yes various antics of the four turtles will be recorded – though all events take place before they became the lean mean green fighting machine we are all familiar with.

Also due to the fact I ma a child of the 80's and am old enough to have witnessed the turtles from a humble little cartoon to what they are today, most of my stories will be set in the 80's or early 90's.

I would also like to mention that the turtles are only kids – they have not yet developed into the turtles they are on TV just yet – so no flaming me if one of them does something out of character.

So without much further yapping, let us begin by turning back the clock and see what adventures and mishaps of

Leonardo, Donetello,

Raphael and Michelangelo

Not forgetting Master Splinter's reactions to the antics of his young sons.

Enjoy.

**Notes:**

**Splinter is not an old rat yet – he's middle aged in this series.**

**For the benefit of my stories:**

**Leonardo is oldest, followed shortly by Donetello and then Raph and Mikey are about 6 months younger**.

**Toddler Turtles**

**Raphael's fear.**

"Tonight on NBC, Missing Persons. See how the police track down those on the missing person's file. Tonight only on NBC, followed by America's Most Wanted."

"Raphael, please turn that off now."

"Oh but I wanted to see that!" Raphael got up and did what his father had asked him to do.

"You will have nightmares if you watch those shows, come on, it's time for bed. Is your brother already asleep on the couch?" The giant rat asked.

"Yeah he fell asleep ages ago," Raphael said, "How come Leo and Donnie get to stay up an extra half hour?"

"Because as I have already told you, you and Mikey need more sleep than they do. When you are older you can stay up half an hour later too."

"They only six months older than me," Raphael complained, "I can stay up just as long as them." Raphael pointed to his older brothers who were playing a board game.

"I thought you liked having your own bed time story without those two around? You and Mikey get all of my attention for half an hour, without your brothers interrupting."

"Yeah but Mikey is usually asleep," Raphael pointed out.

Splinter chuckled, "Yes, your brother seems to be the big sleepy head of the family. I do hope he out grows it, I don't think I can carry him to bed for much longer!"

Splinter bent down and picked up his youngest son.

"Piggy back?" Raphael asked.

"Alright, come on then," Splinter waited for his son to climb onto his back. He was used to having two or three of his sons climbing all over him. It used to be four at a time, until he admitted to them that they were getting too big for all four at once to climb on him.

"Say good night to your brothers," Splinter said, trying to find the balance with Raph on his back and Mikey in front of him.

"Good night Donnie! Good Night Leo," Raphael called to his brothers playing chess.

"Night Raph, night Mikey" came the older turtles.

"Mikey's asleep," Raph informed them, as he was carried into his room by Splinter.

"Hop into bed, while I tuck your brother in," Splinter went about putting his youngest son to bed. Raphael meanwhile climbed into his bed and waited.

Once Splinter had finished with Mikey, he walked to the other side of the room, where Raphael sat.

"Story!" Raph cried.

"Shh! You'll wake your brother," Splinter said gently.

"What kind of story do you want to hear tonight, my son?"

"One about missing persons and murderers," Raph told truthfully.

Splinter gave his son a concerned look, wondering where Raphael got such an idea from, and then he remembered – television.

"What is a missing person?" Raphael suddenly asked, he was only six going on seven.

Splinter smiled at his son, he was pleased to learn that his son was more curious than anything else related to such matters.

"A missing person is someone whose family has not seen them for a long time. They may have gone out one morning to buy a newspaper and never came back. The family miss their loved one very much and because they don't know if the person is alive or not, they tell the police and then they try and find the person."

"Why do people go missing?"

"I don't know my son. Maybe they are kidnapped or they hit their heads and forget who they really are."

"I thought only children were kidnapped," Raphael asked.

"Sometimes grown ups are too."

"Why they big and can fight the bad people off," Raphael replied.

"Sometimes they can not fight if the person ties them up."

"That's mean tying people up," Raphael yawned.

"Yes, it is very mean. Now I think it is time for you to be asleep."

"Oh, but Splinter," Raphael pleaded as he was tucked in by his father.

Splinter patted the bald green head, "Good night my son and have pleasant dreams. No dreams about kidnappers now." Splinter smiled down at his son.

"Yeah I'm dreaming about winning lots and lots of money," Raphael said, as he rolled over to face the wall, "Good night, Splinter".

* * *

Splinter walked to the door, he turned the light off, but made sure the door was left ajar for Mikey, if he was to wake before daybreak. Mikey was still afraid of the dark and this was the main reason Splinter had temporally separated the four turtles. Once asleep Raphael usually slept right through to morning, so the light never bothered him, like it did the other two.

It was past midnight and all through the sewers the sewer rats scattered about and the tiny trickle of water was the only sound one could hear. Down one tunnel and round the bend, there was movement within a small lair, which to the common eye looked more like a home, than a part of the sewer's tunnel system.

A light padding of tiny feed could be heard, as they crept from one room to another. They opened the door to peek in. They stood there sucking on their blanket, thumb in mouth. The blanket was soaking wet not from the dribble, but from the sweat of the youngster holding it.

He crept over to the bed, where a giant rat slept. Splinter being a master of ninjitsu and used to the interruptions of sleep that only a parent knew of, had already sensed the youngster's presence. Splinter held out his blanket for the youngster to climb in next to him, which is just what the youngster did. Splinter quickly awoke startled by the wet blanket as it touched his skin.

"Raph? Raphael?" Splinter was surprised to look down and see that his second youngest son was trying to curl up to his father and was shivering.

Splinter placed his hairy hand on top of the boy's head, feeling for a temperature. His son's temperature wasn't too high, but his son was shivering and shaking all over.

"Raphie, please tell me what is wrong?" Splinter tried to pull the blanket out from under his son. A wet blanket couldn't be doing the young turtle any favours. Raphael held on even tighter to his blanket.

"Want Splinter," was all the youngster could say.

"I'm here my son," Splinter consoled his son. Splinter was fully concerned for his son and picked him up and held him in his arms. Raphael grabbed hold of the hair and wouldn't let go. Splinter started to rock his son, like he used to rock all his sons when they were just infants.

After what seemed ten minutes of Splinter gently rocking and patting his young son's shell, Raphael spoke.

"Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere my son. Why do you say such a thing?"

"Don't want you to be missing. Kidnappers would be mean to you," Raphael began to cry into the long hairy arms.

Splinter was shocked; Raphael already understood that the world up there can be a cruel place for five mutants who lived in the sewer. Splinter had rarely spoken of this to his sons, for they were yet to venture too far from home without Splinter's presence.

"My son, it is okay. I am very careful when I go up to the surface."

"But they might kidnap you. What if they did? What do we do?" Raphael cried.

"Raphie, you will have your brothers to help look after you," Splinter said, "You are lucky there is four of you, so that when the day comes when I am not longer here – but believe me my son, that is a very long time away. I am sure you will all be well and truly grown up and no longer needing me to care for you."

"But I'd miss you."

"I'd miss you too. But remember I will always be with you, here", Splinter pointed to the young turtle's front plate, which housed the organ in question. Splinter smiled, he was pleased that all four of his sons had the protective shells around their vital organs – which would help them keep safe if anything was to happen to them.

"I will always be in your heart, my son, even when you can not see me, look inside there and you will know I am with you."

"How do I look inside my shell?" Raphael asked, "It's all hard."

Splinter smiled warmly. His son had now stoped crying and was now beginning to worry less about kidnappers. Splinter made a mental note to keep an eye on what his sons watched on television from now on.

"I do not mean you physically look inside you. But you look at where you keep your memories. Can you remember something that happened last week?"

Raphael thought for a moment and then laughed.

"Yeah, Mikey was painting Leo's shell with pink paint."

Splinter chuckled at the week before when he had caught young Michelangelo trying to paint his brothers. He had already managed to paint poor Donnie and a wall. Splinter had a hard time trying to help his oldest sons to clean their shells of the pink paint. His youngest son hadn't seen what he had done wrong either, even though Splinter had told him to only paint on paper.

"Yes, I remember telling him that we don't paint people or the walls," Splinter said.

"Well, as you get older you will have other memories of your brothers and me, which when bad times come you can look back on and remember how much fun it was back then."

"Don't think Leo and Donnie would like that memory but! They didn't like having pink shells. I wouldn't."

"Yes, you were lucky that day. Knowing your brother he would have painted you also, if he hadn't been caught."

"Yeah." Young Raphael yawned.

"I think it's time you went back to sleep."

"Can I stay in here?" Raph was still young enough to use his baby sad face on Splinter, which offcourse would melt any parents' heart. Splinter was no different to a human parent, those looks tugged at him also, until he gave into them.

"Yes, you may stay here, but for tonight only!" Splinter informed his little son.

"Good Night, Splinter."

"Good night, my son. I hope you have a happier dream this time."

"I won't dream, I will remember nice things that happened."

_Authors Note: Yeah I know not your typical Raph, as we all know him ten years older. __You got to remember the turtles are only about six/seven in this story. They haven't truly developed into the teenagers we know off the show yet. So Raph's not such a hothead yet. Though he is starting to question why Leo (and in this story Don) get special treatment. He's slowly starting to catch up to them developmentally (He's six months younger than Leo), but not enough to compete with Leo fully in anything dramatic. _


	2. Part Two

**Painting Fun**

**Toddler Turtles**

_Disclaimer: Read chapter 1's. But in short – I'm only borrowing the turtles and master splinter for this story. By the way, the turtles are about 5/6 years old here. _

_PS. I don't know the American word for cupboard. So no asking me why the turtles call it that – they just do, cos I do!_

**Warning: This is sure to be a cute story.**

"Give it back!" cried a little turtle, who was trying to get hold of the toy truck.

"No mine!" His older brother said.

"It's mine!" The little turtle began to cry.

"You're a baby!" The other turtle cried.

"Am not!" The littlest turtle cried.

"Are too!"

"You crying like a baby," a young Donetello said who had just finished his puzzle.

"See, Donnie says you're a baby!"

"Am not! I'm telling on you!"

"I'm not scared!" the young Raphael replied, as he poked his little brother.

"Master Spinta!" The little one cried, hitting back at his brother.

"Hey only girls fight that way," his brother said in response, as they continued to fight.

"How you know? You never meet any girls!" Donnie pointed out.

"He doesn't fight like a boy, so he must be a girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Mikey cried, he managed to quickly get out of Raphael's grip and ran off towards his father's room. "I'm telling on you two!"

"Like I care," was all Raphael said, as he went back to playing with his truck.

Later that day, after Raphael had received a smack for being naughty and the boys had had their naps, the brotherly fights began again.

"I want the red one!" Raphael cried, as the four brothers were seated down with the paints Splinter had made up for them.

"Wait your turn!" His oldest brother replied.

"I finished with purple, if you want it?" Donnie said to his brother.

"No I want red!" Raphael said.

"I got red," Mikey held up his paint brush with orange paint on it, as it began to drip onto Leonardo's paper.

"Mikey! You ruined my painting!" Leonardo cried, pushing his baby brother away.

"I didn't mean to. I was only telling Raphie he can have my red paint."

"That's orange stupid," Raphael replied.

"You're a mean big brother!" Mikey replied, as he swatted the paint brush at Raphael, drops of orange paint landed on him.

Mikey put his hand over his mouth; he hadn't meant to do that. Now Raphael was going to hurt him.

Raphael just grabbed the purple and green paint brushes, without wiping them off, like he'd been taught and flicked the paint at his little brother. The paint also landed on Leonardo, getting him right in the face.

"Raphael I'm telling Master Splinter!" Leo cried, trying to wipe the paint so it didn't get into his eyes.

Mikey got some more paint on his brush to flick back at his brother in response, this time landing on Donetello in the process.

"I'm goner get you for that!" Donnie grabbed the blue paint and flung some back, just as Raphael flung some green along from where he sat.

"Stop it! Master Splinter will be mad!" Leo said, as green and blue hit Leo right on the nose. This just made him madder at his young siblings.

"Mikey started it!" Was all Donnie said in response, as he throws more paint at Mikey and Leo. Mikey kept flicking the paint at his brothers and was enjoying himself.

As Mikey went to flick the red paint at Raphael, Leo grabbed him and tackled him to the ground; this just caused Mikey to use the brush to paint Leo instead.

Raph and Donnie leaned over the table to see Mikey painting Leo, as Leo was trying to get hold of the paint brush. They just giggled at their brothers on the floor. The Raphael had a good idea.

"Let's paint him too!" So the two brothers loaded up their paint brushes and got off their chairs and went round to where Leo and Mikey were on the floor and began to paint Leo's shell.

Mikey could see from his position on the floor what Raph and Donnie were up to and began to laugh. Leo looked from Mikey to behind him.

"Hey, stop that!" He got off Mikey and went for Donetello, who was the nearest and pushed him to the ground, got hold of his paint brush and began to paint him.

"See how you like it?" Leo said, as he painted onto Donnie. Donnie just giggled and squirmed as though he was being tickled, Raph and Mikey soon joined in, though Mikey did a little bit of painting onto Leo's shell on the way.

"Hey we should paint the walls!" Donnie said, all of a sudden. His brothers looked at him.

"Remember Splinter said the painter Mikey is named after painted a whole room, even the ceiling!" All four turtles looked up at the ceiling.

"How'd he get up there?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know!" Donnie replied.

"Let's paint the cupboard, Splinter said it needs painting!" Leo suggested.

"Yeah and he'll be really happy when we painted it for him," Mikey added in.

So all four little turtles set about painting the cupboard. Mikey soon had more paint on his hands than on the paint brush and tossed that aside and painted with his hands. Raphael soon did the same. Though didn't take Leo and Donnie long to join in the finger painting fun.

"Look I painted Master Splinter!" Leo pointed to his work.

"We should paint ourselves and then we have our whole family on the cupboards!" Donnie suggested. All four boys began to paint themselves, when they were done; they continued to paint the rest of the cupboard.

Meanwhile, Master Splinter was finishing his meditation session and pricked his ears up to listen for his sons.

"That is strange," he said to himself, "I feel that it is unusually too quiet around here. My sons are never this quiet, except when they're asleep." Master Splinter got up and walked out of his room.

"Now, I left them painting. They usually are contented when they are given paint. Though they do tend to fight over the paints sometimes. I can not hear any arguments."

Splinter spoke to himself as he walked towards the room he had set aside as his sons' play room. He had set this up after always stepping on one of their toys.

"Leonardo? Donetello? Raphael? Michealangelo?" Splinter called.

"Yeah," Came the four little voices of his sons.

Splinter turned into the room to see not just his four sons covered in paint, but also the whole cupboard unit that went along the wall. He saw all four of his sons beaming at him, as he looked at their work.

"See we painted the cupboard for you!" Mikey cried his eyes lite up. Splinter was speechless. Half of him wanted to pick up each young boy and start yelling about the mess they have made. The other half of him just couldn't bring himself to it; this was the part of him where his emotions ran high. The four sets of little eyes and smiles just melted the anger away.

"What have you been doing?" Splinter asked, out of interest.

"We painted this for you. See I painted you," little Leonardo replied honestly.

"Yeah and I painted myself. I'm practicing being a ninja!" Raphael cried, as he pointed to a green blotch on the wooden structure.

"You seem to have also painted yourselves?" Master Splinter looked at each young son, who was covered in a rainbow of colours.

"Oh that was Mikey!" Donnie started.

"Was not!" Mikey cried.

"You started it!" Leo pointed out.

"Did not! I only got Raph that time and when he tried to get me back, he got Leo!" Mikey admitted.

"But Donnie got him too!" Raphael cried, he didn't want another smack like this morning.

"Are you mad at us, Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked. All four sons looked to their father, waiting for the news.

"No, though I want all four of you to clean up the mess you have made and put away your paints. Then I want you all to promise me that in future you only paint on the paper."

"Yes Master Splinter," came the four little turtles.

"Also, when you have finished in here, I will run you all a hot bath and I want you to help your brothers to get the paint of each of your shells! I want my four little green turtles to then come to dinner – spotless."

His four sons nodded and smiles and went to work cleaning up their mess.

"Perhaps, traditional Japanese names would have suited them better." Splinter said to himself. The chuckled, "As they say, a rose by any other name would not smell as sweet."


	3. part 3

Turtles can't fly!

_Disclaimer:_

_No I didn't invent the concept of the Ninja Turtles or the Toddler Turtles. I just enjoy writing stories about the antics the turtles probably would have gotten up to as young turtles. Since there is no Toddler Turtles TV show – this is the closest we've got – unless someone wants to sign me up! Only Joking!_

_Also Chitty Chitty Bang Bang was written by Ian Flemming (Yeah same dude who made up James Bond) and is a MGM movie form 1968. _

_The Lion, the witch and wardrobe is by C. S. Lewis and is the second story in the Chronicles of Narnia series. _

A young turtle walked through the lair after his morning lessons with his father, looking for something to do. It was surprisingly quiet for the lair which housed four boisterous 8 year olds. Though, on this particular morning Splinter was reviewing his four young son's learning – by having a reading test with all of them. He had listened to Leonardo first. He was now currently having a chapter of "The Lion, witch and the wardrobe", read out to him by Donatello, the second eldest son.

Leo knew it won't be long before Donnie too, was released. Though for now, Leo was going to make the most of having the television all to him. He won't have anyone arguing over weather to watch a video or to watch something on TV. Then there was the times Mikey would always cried because they all voted not to watch his baby shows – as his brothers saw his choice.

Leo found a video that Splinter had recently brought back for them, though so far they had not watched. Leo had looked at it and thought it sounded like lots of fun. It was about a car that could fly and Leo was currently interested in things that could fly. He was also into car movies – he loved watching the Herbie movies – they all did.

He popped the video tape in and turned on the movie. He turned down the volume, so that it would not affect his brothers as they read to Splinter.

From the opening car racing scene Leo was hooked. He thought it was interesting that the humans loved the car like it was a real person. It was kind of like Donnie in a way – Donnie would talk to machines and not see why everyone thought he was mad. In reality they all knew Donnie was not mad – he was a pure genius at the tender age of 8.

Leo soon picked up the words and was singing along before too long. He forgot about everything else and was drawn into the movie.

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, we love you," Leo sang along to the people in the movie.

"Hey what that you watching?" Donnie came into the room, he was now finished and it was Raphie's turn to read from the book.

Leo just tossed the video case to him.

"You might like this Donnie, it's got this inventor man and he invents this car that flies- see – they're flying in the old car!" Leo pointed to the screen. Donnie too looked.

"Cool. Let me sit next to you," young Donnie parked his little shell next to Leo's.

"You think that one day they would have flying cars?" Leo asked his little brother.

"Possibly, maybe when we're all grown up cars can fly. Like in Back to the Future," Donnie said. That was currently his favourite movie – he was determined to grow up and invent a time machine just like Doc Brown.

"Yeah maybe. I want a car like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang." Leo told his brother.

"Why is it called Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" Donnie asked.

"That's the sound it makes," Leo told his brother.

"How do you know that?" Donnie inquired; he had missed the first part of the movie.

"The children said so to the man. He's the one who made the car fly." Leo said.

Raphael came into the room, he was pleased – he had got through his reading task fairly well. Lucky for him, Splinter used a different book for his youngest sons, which was slightly too easy for Raphael. Though he wasn't going to tell Splinter that, because that would mean he'd have to read the big boring chapter book which had fewer pictures.

"That was quick," Donnie looked at him surprised. He didn't think Raph was that good a reader to finish so soon.

"Don't look so surprised! I can read just as well as you can," Raphael said, jumping onto the couch between his older brothers.

"No you can't," Donnie said, "You don't read chapter books."

"Chapter books are boring and long – I just don't like reading long books."

"No you just can't read them," Donnie said.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Shhh!!! You can't come in here and start talking, I'm watching a movie!" Leo pushed Raph towards Donnie.

"Well, excuse me your royal turtle ness, but I was talking to Don-hay, not you! So watch your stupid movie, and let me talk to Donnie," Raph snapped back.

"No, I was here first and I am watching a movie and if you want to talk, then go talk somewhere else. Besides, you're meant to be quiet so Mikey doesn't get distracted during his reading test."

"Mikey's probably distracted by the fact it's almost lunch time!" Donnie chuckled, Raph laughing along with him. Leonardo just looked at them, "Leave Mikey alone. He's done nothing wrong."

"Yeah he's got a point – he'll be in there all day reading to Splinter, so now's the time to do stuff Splinter hates us doing. Got any suggestions," Raph looked mischievous to Donnie, who just smiled.

"NO! Just sit here and watch this movie with me," Leo didn't want to be babysitting his two brothers as they got up to trouble.

"What do you suggest? Trouble is after all your middle name," Donnie said to Raph, who sat there watching the TV while he thought.

"Let's fly," Raphael said, as he saw the people in the car flying on the TV.

"Turtles don't have wings!" Donnie cried laughing at his brother's suggestion.

"Well birds don't have shells, but they can swim," Raphael pointed out.

"How do you plan to fly then if you don't have wings?" Donnie asked.

"Well I don't know until I try," Raphael got up and scratched his head thinking.

"You can't fly!" Leo cried, now turning his attention to his brothers.

"How do you know?"

"Raph, don't be stupid! You're too heavy," Leo told his brother. He knew this was getting to the stage where he hoped Mikey was nearly finished.

"He's got a point," Donnie said, though both brothers ignored his comment.

"That car can fly and it's heavier than me!"

"That's not real!" Leo screamed.

"Splinter says only cartoons aren't real! That car looks real life to me." Raph said.

"You sound like Mikey who still thinks cartoons are real." Leo threw at his brother.

"Phooey, you're just goner be jealous that I can fly and you can't," Raphael noticed the table in the far corner.

"If you climb up there, I'll go get Master Splinter!" Leo warned.

"Ohhh I'm so scared I might poop my pants," Raph said dryly. Donnie just giggled.

"Hey what you doing?" Mikey stood in the doorway near the table, where Raph was.

"Where's Splinter?!" Leo ordered.

"He's taking a pee," Mikey said honestly, then looked to Raph, "We're not aloud to climb on the table."

"Tough shells. I'm up here now and I'll be off here soon. Watch and learn Mikey," Raphael stood and looked at his surroundings, remembering Splinter telling them to always take note of their surroundings.

"He's trying to fly," Donnie said to his brother.

Mikey laughed, "Raphie, Splinter says cartoons aren't real!"

"This ain't no cartoon, Mikey. It's real, now move or I'll flatten you when I land," Raph got himself ready, as Mikey quickly joined the other two on the couch.

He went for the run along the table, getting some speed before he leapt with all his might into the air, as all three brothers watched him. He flapped his arms in the air, like he'd seen birds do on TV. He was actually in the air; he let out an evil laugh to let his brothers know he'd won. Though being a turtle with a shell, made him heavy, so he didn't stay up for long, he was on his way down, when he stoped falling and was stuck in mid-air, something had grabbed him from underneath. He looked to his brothers, who were staring at something behind him.

Raphael looked to his other side only to see that Master Splinter had caught him.

"Um, hey Master Splinter," Raph used his best "I'm a cute little boy" smile on his father, who just looked at him sternly.

Splinter put his son down, so he could stand on his two feet to face his father.

"What are you doing?" Splinter inquired.

"Um..." Raphael started.

"He's trying to fly, I told him he couldn't," Leo piped up from where the other turtles stood. Splinter looked to his other sons, then back to the one before him.

"Where did you get such a silly idea as trying to fly from?" Splinter then looked up and saw the movie his sons had been watching, he shock his head.

"Not everything on TV is real my son. You know turtles can't fly, don't you my son?" Splinter looked to his young son.

"Even I know that!" Mikey said out aloud.

"I was talking to your brother," Splinter said.

"Yes, Master Splinter, I just wanted to check." Raphael said, his head still facing downwards.

Splinter shock his head, "From now on, please may I not catch you doing such a silly stunt like that again! Do you hear me? I don't want you to go breaking any bones on me," Splinter turned softer on his last sentence.

"Now, I want you to go sit in time out. Off you go," He gently turned his son in the direction he meant. Raphael walked over to the spot, which he had become a regular visitor of.

"Your right, trouble is his middle name," Leo said to Donnie.


	4. Special

**Toddler Turtles Special**

**Splinter's Tale**

_Disclaimer: _

_I never invented mutant turtles or rats, but I do write about them. This is for fun, not profit. I finally write my Splinter story. I been feeling sorry for poor old Splinter – he doesn't get enough fanfiction stories now does he? Except for all the ones where he dies. So, I have written a 'happy' Splinter tale. This is all Splinter's reflections, when the turtles were just toddlers. Enjoy! Read and review. Also my spell checkers been a pain - I have now edited the old fashioned way - by ignoring the computer's spell checker. _

I sit and watch my young sons play.

I see how they interact with one another and with me.

They seem so alike, but yet so different.

I am amazed at what my young sons accomplish every day. There seems to be no limit to what they are capable of doing. They were once ordinary pet shop turtles, the kind that just sit inside a tank and swim around and crawl about. That was how I found them, all four of them crawling around in the green ooze that changed us all. They were so small and helpless and I was concerned for their safety when I noticed a group of other rats thinking they could be lunch.

I remember waking up the morning no so long ago, to see they had grown in size. They were out growing the boxes I placed them in before I could keep up with their growth spurts. Though I guess luckily for me, I too was growing in size and strength, so I could find a bigger home for them.

I remember when it got to the stage when I had to use an old pram I found at the dumping site to move them along with me, as I searched for a new home. Overnight I had become a parent of four. I had never had children in my youth, but now, I was getting on in years and finally the wonder of parenthood had blessed me with such a large task.

Overwhelmed was I at first, when I had to keep an eye on them, for fear they would run off and become lost or what was worst, found by men. I knew that they could never be found by the human world, without being harmed in some way.

My sons were a hand full, but also a joy. I remember the morning when I woke to find four little toddler sized children at my feet, waiting for me to entertain them. I could sense that their minds were expanding when they began to talk.

"No!" one of them cried, after having been hit by their brother. The young turtle had simply copied what I had said to him earlier about not sharing the toys.

Later on, once I had named them, they began to develop skills a normal human child would develop around the same age. It was after about six months that I was able to pin point how old they must have been, if they had been human children.

They were around the age of two when I took them in; by their third birthdays, they demonstrated the ability to learn like a human child. I went in search of new and exciting things for them to play with. I remember the enjoyment and excitement that came onto each young face as I returned from my gatherings.

I remember finding an old television that must have been stolen and then left down an old alley way, I took it home and it worked. I knew that my sons had to learn about the outside world, though it was too dangerous for them to venture out into the real world above. I also knew that it was something that could amuse them, while I did other things. Thus giving me time to reflect on how they were coping, without being interrupted.

"It's mine!" Came the voice of one of my young sons out in the living room.

"No, Mine!" The sounds of little feet came running towards me.

"He took toy!" My young son said, looking up at me, but also pointing towards his brother.

"I hope you are sharing with your brother?" Splinter looked at the young turtle playing with the toy in question. The little turtle nodded.

"He not!" The turtle at Splinter's knee cried.

"My son, how about you play with another toy?" Splinter suggested.

"No!"

"You either play with another toy or you can find something else to do," Master Splinter said, looking at his little son.

"NO! My toy!" with that the little turtle throw him self onto the ground and began beating the ground with his small green fists.

"He's a baby," one of my older sons said, as he looked up at the commotion made by his brother.

"If you are going to be like that, then you can go into your room," Master Splinter warned the youngster.

"Bad turtle!" said the turtle holding the toy.

"Donnie in there," the oldest turtle said.

Splinter shock his head and picked up the young turtle, who was now just crying.

"Donatello, came you come out into the living room, please, your brother needs some time alone," Splinter said, as he placed his upset son on his bed. Donnie looked up from his book. He gathered his book and carried it out into the living area; he went to climb up onto Master Splinter's chair.

"Dat, Spina's chair. No Donnie," said his brother on the floor, Donatello just ignored his brother.

Master Splinter returned to the room, "Donatello may sit in my chair, the light is better for his eyes to read the book."

"I hungry," the turtle playing with the toy said. He went to throw the toy aside and looked at Splinter, with a look of hope.

"My son, you only just ate your lunch. If you are hungry then you will have to eat some fruit, are you still hungry?" Splinter knew how fussy this particular turtle was when it came to eating fruit.

"Apple?"

"Yes, I will cut up an apple for you, my son. Would you like an apple too, Leonardo? Donatello?" Master Splinter asked. Both nodded their heads and said, "Please."

Splinter went into the kitchen to cut up the apple for his little sons. The hungry turtle followed and climbed onto the stool Splinter had in the kitchen near the sink, where Splinter sometimes let them play with the water They really loved playing with the water. It usually meant a big clean up afterwards, but Splinter felt water was important to the turtles. He often left out a drink cup for each of them filled with water, which they just accessed when they wanted it.

"Me help?" the little turtle asked, as he saw Master Splinter get a big sharp knife out.

"Oh, my son, thank you, but this knife is very sharp. If you like, you can get a bowl out for the apple?' Master Splinter knew it was not wise to allow four year olds to use knifes. Even under his supervision, he felt that until he felt confident that they would not harm themselves, he would prefer to be the only one using the knife. Master Splinter knew how much his sons wanted to help him and he was grateful for the young turtle's willingness to help out, though sometimes, it is better to give them another job.

"Dere," the little turtle held up a plastic bowl.

"Thank you," Splinter said, as he placed some cut up apples into the little bowl.

"Tar," the little turtle replied, as he took his share out to the other room. Master Splinter carried the other two plates out to his children.

"Tar," his older sons replied, as they took their plates happily.

"Now when you have eaten your apple, it is nap time. Your brother is already having his, I hope," Master Splinter went to have a peek into the room, where he saw the little turtle with his thumb in his mouth and clutching his teddy.

Splinter smiled, it probably will not be too long before they all outgrow their teddies and their days as little turtles gone. Splinter thought that in years to come, when his boys were grown up, he could look back on their earlier days and remember how innocent they were.


	5. Part 4

**Toddler Turtles**

**The Monkey Ate It.**

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I did not invent the Mutant Turtles or their Master Splinter. I am purely borrowing the turtles before they became teenage and ninja, in order to write about when they were little. _

_Also for those who asked in reviewing " Splinter's Special" – Tar, is a short version of Thank You, that most of the little kids I look after use. For they have yet to develop the language skills to say "Thank You" yet, so Tar is the closest they can come up with. I think it's really cute when little kids say it. So yeah, remember – Tar means Thank You. _

Mikey hide behind the old couch, as Raphie ran towards the bathroom to hide. Donnie grabbed his favourite book and hide underneath the table.

"Read or not here comes Spot!" Leo cried out into the lair. The young Michealangelo giggled, as Leo walked straight past him and searched another part of the room.

Meanwhile, Master Splinter was putting the final changes to the big cake he had made for his sons. All four had accomplished their first steps in the art of ninjitsu training, so to reward them, he had made them a cake. He was spreading the green icing sugar onto the sponge cake. He had been cooking all morning the lovely feast his sons would eat that night at dinner. All four boys were excited and knew not to disturb Master Splinter otherwise; they would not get the yummy feast.

Leonardo crept silently up to the table, lifted the tablecloth to see Donnie's shell. Donnie was facing the other way and was reading his book, so he did not see Leo behind him. Leo smiled at how well he had snuck up on his brother, without his brother noticing. Mind you, when Donnie was glued to a book, he was easy to sneak up on.

"Boo! Found You!"

Donnie jumped up and hit his head on the table.

"Owe! Leo look what you made me do!" Donnie cried in pain, as he felt a lump forming on his head.

"Sorry Donnie, come and I'll get you some ice, then I'll go find the others," Leo said. Leo held onto Donnie as he lead him into the kitchen. Mikey had stood up to see what had happened to Donnie, but then jumped back down again when he saw Leo look his way.

"I thought you were playing hide and seek in the lair?' Master Splinter said, as he saw his oldest sons enter. He then noticed Donnie holding his head, ninja quick he was round inspecting Donnie's head.

"How did that happen, my on?"

"Leo scared me and I hit my head," Donnie told him.

"I'm getting him some ice. I didn't mean for him to hit his head," Leo said, as he handed the ice to Donnie.

"I want you to go lye down on the couch for me, Donnie. I do not want to see you up running around until I say so. That's one big egg on your head," Splinter said, out of concern.

Splinter gently lead Donnie out to the couch, where Mikey was now watching the scene in the kitchen from. He noticed Leo coming into the room and jumped down again. Splinter chuckled at his youngest son's antics.

Leo walked over to the couch, "I know your there Mikey."

"Oh Not fair! Can't you find Raphie first, he's in there," Mikey pointed to the bathroom.

Mikey then realized that he was not supposed to tell Leo where to find his brother. He put his hands to his mouth, as though he had said a naughty word.

"Mikey your not suppose to tell me!" Leo said, as he walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and looked inside the room. No sign for Raphie.

"Hey Raphie, Mikey just told me your in here," Leo said. No answer.

"Raphie?"

Leo checked behind the shower curtain, under the pile of laundry and anywhere else, he thought his brother could fit.

"Raphie, what you doing?" Leo said, as he turned to leave the room, "Mikey you told me a fib, he's not in here!"

Just then out of nowhere landing in front of him, was Raphael himself.

"Couldn't find me could you?" Raphie beamed at knowing he had out done Leo.

"Where were you hiding?" Leo demanded, Raphie just pointed upwards.

"How did you get up there?" Leo asked. Though he knew, his brother was famous in the turtle's household for climbing up to high places and hiding.

"Not telling!" Raphie said, as he turned to walk out of the room. He noticed Donnie lying on the couch with ice on his head, and Mikey sitting on the top part of the couch.

"Master Splinter says we have to play a quiet game, cos Donnie hurt his head," Mikey said to Raphie.

"What you do?" Raphie asked his brother.

"He snuck up on me," Donnie pointed to the oldest of the four.

Later that day….

Mikey crept into the kitchen; it was a quiet time of the day in the lair. Usually Splinter made this time the quiet time, where the turtles could only do quiet things or have a rest.

Mikey usually had a nap around this time of the day, but his tummy growled when he was on his bed. He decided to go get himself a cookie.

He spotted the freshly iced cake, complete with smarties and green icing sugar. Mikey looked at it, made sure no one was looking and picked a smarty off the cake. It tasted so good. He could not wait for that night's dinner.

Mikey had seen only days earlier, Raphael climbing up to the secret jar Splinter kept high up in the kitchen. Raph had managed to get a cookie unnoticed by Splinter or the older turtles. Mikey thought to himself "If Raphie can do it, and then I can too!"

Therefore, Mikey started to climb up towards the highest shelf in the kitchen. He climbed onto the chair, then the bench, then another cupboard, until he got to his destination.

His little green hand reached up, he could see the cookie jar, though would have to stretch his arm up to get it.

"Hey! What you doing?" His brother stood in the doorway, watching his brother doing exactly what he was about to go and do. Mikey turned a look of panic in his face as he saw Raphie in the doorway.

"Mikey!"

Just then, the jar slide off the shelf and onto the kitchen floor.

CRASH!

"Mikey!"

"Arhh!" Mikey screamed, just as a small ball of fur with a tale climbed onto Mikey's shell.

"What is that?" Raph asked in panic, as the furry creatures scrambled off Mikey and onto the lower cupboard.

"It's a giant rat!" Mikey cried, as he fell off onto the bench, right on top of the green cake.

"That's not a rat! I think it's a monkey, get it Mikey!" Raph and Mikey went to grab the creature, Mikey just slipped on the cake and fell over again, and Raph hit his head. Nevertheless, he managed to grab the animal by the tale.

"What you two up to?" Donnie's eyes widened at the scene before him. Mikey on the kitchen bench, covered in green cake and smarties, the smashed jar on the ground and Raph grabbing the tale of what looked like a small monkey.

"Don't just stand there, get help!" Raph yelled at his brother, as he wrestled with the monkey to keep it still.

"I'll get Splinter," Donnie ran through the lair calling his father's name, "SPLINTER!"

"I'm so dead. I'm so dead!" Mikey began to cry.

"Stop crying like a baby and help me hold this stupid thing," Raph said to his brother. He was struggling with the monkey, which just wanted to shoot through.

Mikey then saw the sharp teeth the monkey showed when he started to come near it.

"I'm not coming near that thing", Mikey said.

"You're bigger than it!" Raph replied, just as Leo and Don ran into the room.

"Though you were getting Splinter?" Raph said, as he noticed Leo.

"Couldn't find him. Leo said he's just ducked out," Donnie said, as he and Donnie helped to grab hold of the monkey. However, before they got to it, the monkey turned around and sunk its teeth into Raphael's fingers.

"Owe!" Raphie cried in pain, "Get it off me!" It was so loud; the people of New York could probably hear him up on the street.

Leo and Donnie grabbed the animal and shoved it into the nearest cupboard.

"There, it can stay in there until Splinter gets back," Leo said.

"Can it breath in there?" Mikey asked out of concern.

Raph gave him a deadly look, "Who cares? It bite me!" He shoved his bloodied hand into his brother's face. Leo throw him a tea towel, "Wrap that around it and stop the blood."

Leo then looked at the green cake flattened all over the bench and Mikey. He took one look at the broke jar with cookies on the floor, before looking up at Mikey.

"What were you doing? Were you stealing the cookies?" Leo accused his baby brother.

"But the monkey came out of nowhere and attacked me and Raphie!" Mikey cried in defence.

"We are so dead if we don't clean up this mess," Donnie said, worried at what Splinter will do when he gets back.

"Donnie, clean up Mikey and I'll clean up this glass, Raphie…" Leo started to give his brother's something to do.

"My hand keeps bleeding, I can't clean up!" Raphie said, holding up his hand.

"You can keep watch for Splinter," Leo ordered. Raphie went off holding his bloodied hand. Leo swept the broken glass up, as Donnie tried to clean Mikey with the dish mop.

"Keep still!" Donnie said annoyed at how Mikey moved every time the dish mop touched him.

"It tickles!" Mikey squeaked.

"Just stay still one moment and I can clean you up."

"SPLINTER!" Raphael yelled through the lair.

All four little turtles looked worried. Leo swept faster, while Donnie grabbed Mikey and dragged him into the bathroom. Mikey did not protest, for he knew that if Splinter saw him covered in the cake, then he was done for.

Raphael's hand started to bleed again, just as Splinter walked up to him. Splinter was wondering why his son was at the doorway to the lair, until he spotted the tea towel with blood.

"Raphael? What have you done to your hand?" Splinter wiped off the towel, ignoring Raphael's protests.

"Well?"

Raph thought for a moment. Splinter was going to see the monkey soon anyways, so he might as well tell the truth.

"The monkey bite me!" Raph started to cry, he knew now Splinter was home, it was much easier to cry in front of his father than his brothers. Splinter would have more sympathy for him.

"Monkey? What are you talking about?" Splinter asked further.

"There's a monkey in the kitchen and it bite me," Raph cried, as Splinter comforted him.

"What do you mean a monkey in the kitchen? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Mikey was up on the top shelf, when it came out and jumped onto Mikey. It made him fall and then I caught it's tale and it bite me," Raph told the story.

"Mikey fell?" Splinter began to panic, it Raph sported a bloodied hand, how was Michealangelo? "Where is Michealangelo?"

"Donnie's trying to fix him up," Raph replied.

"Fixing him up!" Splinter was concerned now. What had happened to the youngest?

Splinter gently pulled Raphael through the lair into the kitchen, where Splinter found Leonardo, bent down trying to pull a piece of glass out of his foot.

"Leonardo, where is Michealangelo?"

Leonardo looked up in fear; he gulped before answering, "In there." Leo pointed to the bathroom.

From the bathroom, Mikey cried "Arh! It's cold!"

Splinter quickly moved to the bathroom and opened the door. Mikey was in the bathtub, where Donnie had the cold tap on, trying to sponge away what looked like icing sugar. Both little turtles looked up, the look of horror in their faces.

"Michealangelo!" Splinter rushed over, grabbed Mikey, and began to inspect him. Mikey closed his eyes, as Splinter looked him over.

"Where are you hurt?" Splinter asked, worried.

Mikey opened his eyes, "I'm not hurt."

Splinter sighed with relief, he turned to Donnie, "And you?"

"I'm fine," Donnie was puzzled.

Splinter walked out of the room and back to Raphie and Leo.

"Leonardo, Raphael come with me," Splinter helped Leo into the bathroom and removed the glass. He placed a bandaid on the little green foot. He quickly fixed up Raphael's hand.

He then asked all four of his sons to go sit down on the couch.

"Now tell me, why you have stepped on glass, why Donatello is trying to bath Michealangelo and why Raphael tells me he was bitten by a monkey?"

All four little turtles looked worried. The two older turtles turned to look at the youngest two, for they were the ones who were in the kitchen when the monkey turned up.

"Raphael?" Splinter said, looking at his son.

"Yeah the monkey bite me, before Leo and Donnie shoved it in the cupboard," Raph replied.

"We didn't know what to do. After it bite Raphie, we thought locking it away until you got back was the best idea," Leo said.

"So where do you fit into all of this Michealangelo?"

Mikey gulped, he was really worried now. Splinter would be furious to know he was stealing a cookie, climbing up high and then flattening tonight's desert.

"Mikey was up on the top shelf when the monkey jumped on him," Raph told Splinter, "It jumped down and tried to run away, but I grabbed it's tail."

"So you are telling me there's a monkey living in our kitchen?"

"Yes," all four turtles said.

"Where is it now?"

'Still in cupboard," all four replied.

"Show me," Splinter asked, as they took him into the kitchen.

Splinter's eyes fell on the flattened cake, as he entered the kitchen, he was careful not to stand on the remainder of the glass. "In this one?"

"Yes," all four turtles nodded and then stood back, as Splinter was going to look in on the monkey creature.

"It hurts when it bites," Raphie warned.

Splinter carefully opened the door a crack and peeked in, then closed the door to face his sons.

"You sure it was this one?"

"Yeah," Leo answered.

Splinter opened the door again, to reveal two shelfs with plates, which were empty except for the crumbs and a large hole in the wall.

"It's gone!"

"What?"

"It was in there honest!"

"It ate the wall!"

"It ate your dinner," Splinter said, looking at his sons.

"That monkey ate our dinner!" Donnie and Raph cried.

"Oh no!" Mikey cried.

Master Splinter watched his sons, before answering:

"Never mind, I feel perhaps another night of pizza won't do harm you."


End file.
